Un hombre irresistible
by Crislu
Summary: La profesora Sprout y la señora Hooch intentan convence a Minerva para que disfrute de una cita a ciegas ese San Valentín. Minerva se llevará una gran sorpresa cuando descubra quien es su enamorado secreto.


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el potterverso pertenecen a J.K Rowling.**_

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Cita a ciegas" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_

**Un hombre irresistible**

Minerva volvió a mirar a Pomona a la cara:

—Le he dicho que no, y es que no.

—Pero piénselo mujer, es solo una noche. Alegrarse la vida de vez en cuando no es pecado.

—Sigo diciendo que no. No es mi estilo.

— Es un hombre guapo, se lo aseguro. La señora Hooch no deja de repetírmelo.

— ¿Y por qué no viene la profesora Hooch en persona para ofrecerme esa irresistible cita a ciegas?—preguntó McGonagall haciendo aspavientos con el dedo.

—Porque como bien has dicho, Minerva, tener una cita a ciegas no es tu estilo. Y no sé porque razón se le ha metido en su cabezota que yo puedo convencerte.

—Pues está equivocada, la respuesta es no.

—Piénselo.

—Terminante no. Ahora si me disculpas tengo muchos exámenes que corregir— concluyó la conversación Minerva levantándose y abriendo la puerta de su despacho. La profesora Sprout se puso en pie y salió de la estancia con paso lento. Cuando McGonagall ya cerraba la puerta, se giró y le susurró:

—Haga la prueba.

Como respuesta obtuvo un sonoro bufido.

**0—0**

Cerca del campo de Quidditch dos figuras hablaban entre las sombras, una de ellas era la señora Hooch, el otro se definía a sí mismo como un mago irresistible.

— ¿Han logrado convencerla?

—Todavía no, Minerva es una leona pero cabezota como un toro.

—Nos estamos haciendo viejos, sino consigo conquistarla este San Valentín, me daré por vencido.

—Es una mujer complicada…

—Y yo un hombre irresistible ¿no?— chilló con una voz aguda que acabó en una sonora carcajada.

—Algo teníamos que decirle para convencerla.

—Me agrada que piense así de mí.

La señora Hooch asintió con la cabeza y sonrió:

—No cabe duda de que tiene usted un gran interior.

El hombre misterioso enrojeció

—Debe convencerla sea como sea. Llevo años suspirando por pasar un San Valentín con ella, estoy desesperado.

—Haré lo que esté en mi mano.

Ambos empezaron a caminar por el jardín sólo iluminado por la luz de la luna, y ambos penetraron en el castillo lleno de vida que era Hogwarts.

**0—0**

Minerva se acurrucaba entre las sabanas con un camisón de franela de manga larga y el pelo suelto, que le caía en cascada por la espalda.

Suspiró mientras miraba el techo oscuro de su habitación, era pronto para dormir, pero la anciana profesora no se sentía con ganas de hacer otra cosa. Había estado dándole vueltas toda la tarde al asunto de la cita a ciegas, pero no había conseguido tomar una decisión.

Observó con una chipa de nostalgia en los ojos la foto de su difunto marido, que le sonreía desde el cuadro de su mesilla de noche. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba de él. También recordó a Dougal McGregor su amor de cuando era joven, una locura adolescente que le proporcionaba felices y a la vez amargos recuerdos.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, una cita a ciegas no era propio de una mujer de su edad, ella era una persona respetuosa y tradicional. Esos juegos de citas, romances secretos y sorpresivos estaban bien para sus alumnos, pero no para ella.

— ¿Qué diría mi padre?— se preguntó a sí misma, negó con la cabeza mientras se mordía el labio inferior y se dejó caer sobre la almohada—Esta Pomona está loca.

A los diez minutos Minerva volvía a incorporarse. ¿Y si probaba? Un día era un día y quién sabía quizás aquél hombre le interesaba. Y si no era así, habría disfrutado de un día completamente diferente, alejándose de la tediosa rutina. De vez en cuando una tenía que darle emoción a su vida.

— ¡Los tiempos han cambiado!—exclamó Minerva para acabar de convencerse a sí misma. Se levantó, se puso una túnica con botones encima del camisón y se calzó unos zapatos de color negro para salir inmediatamente de la habitación.

Una vez el pasillo se dirigió al despacho de la Profesora Sprout, para luego dar media vuelta. A esas horas Pomona estaría jugando con sus adoradas plantas. Subiéndose la túnica hasta la boca y arrepintiéndose ya de sus alocadas ideas se dirigió hacia los invernaderos. En el vestíbulo se encontró con el profesor Flitwick al que saludó con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Sabía que estarías aquí—saludó a la profesora Sprout.

—No es necesario ser una Ravenclaw para saberlo—Minerva frunció los labios— ¿Me parece a mí o has cambiado de idea?

—He decidido probar, un día es un día— la mirada de Mcgonagall era decidida y su sonrisa atravesaba toda su cara, pocas veces la profesora Sprout la había visto así.

—Me alegro un montón— las dos mujeres se abrazaron, y después de hablar largo rato cada una se dirigió a sus respectivos dormitorios. Era estupendo volver a experimentar otra vez los nervios y la ilusión antes de una cita.

Lo que no sabía McGonagall es que al día siguiente le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

**0—0**

El agua caía en forma de nieve y soplaba un aire helador, pero a los alumnos no parecía importarles, era el día de San Valentín y tenían permiso para salir a Hogsmeade, nada podía amargarles la excursión.

La profesora McGonagall esperó pacientemente a que todos los alumnos regresaran al colegio, para poder ser ella la que disfrutara de la noche de San Valentín. Mientras mataba el tiempo se arregló varias veces el moño y se encargó de que los gemelos Weasley no pudieran sabotear el salón de té de Madame Pudipié.

Cuando el reloj dio las 8:30 Minerva salió del colegio con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, ya no había vuelta atrás, se encontraría con su cita a las 9:00 en Cabeza de Puerco, no era un lugar muy romántico, pero sí discreto.

**0—0**

Miró su reloj de pulsera mientras tamborileaba con los dedos, eran las 9:01, no le gustaban las personas impuntuales. La puerta del local se abrió y por ella apareció un hombre muy bien vestido y con una sonrisa encantadora, su único problema, su metro treinta de altura.

Se acercó a la mesa de Minerva y se sentó, sus piernecillas colgaban de la silla, y se movían nerviosas. Todo él era un manojo de nervios.

—Buenas noches, Minerva

La curtida profesora no le contestó, sino que seguía observándole con la boca abierta.

— ¿Está usted bien?—Minerva asintió, mientras tragaba saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

— ¿Es usted el hombre irresistible del que tanto me habló la profesora Sprout?—no pudo contenerse Minerva.

—La señora Hooch dice que tengo un interior extraordinario.

—Ya, ya veo—la profesora no terminaba de creerse la situación— ¿Es esto algún tipo de broma? Porque debo decirle profesor Flitwick que no tiene ninguna gracia.

—En absoluto mi linda gatita, es solo que…

—Profesor—el tono de Minerva era enérgico

—Siempre estuve enamorado de usted pero nunca me atreví a confesárselo—el rostro de Flitwick estaba completamente rojo, el pequeño profesor se levantó y volvió a la mesa con dos espumosas cervezas de mantequilla

—Esto tiene que ser una broma— Flitwick bebía sorbos de cerveza sin saber muy bien que hacer— esto no me puede estar pasando a mí. Me habían dicho que eras guapo…

—Perdón por esta locura, ya me voy. Siento haberla molestado— de un salto se bajó de la silla y camino hacia la salida, tenía los ojos llorosos. Minerva le vio salir y alejarse, se sentía realmente mal, pero ella no podía hacer nada.

Bebió de su cerveza, y reparo en unos papeles de la silla de su cita a ciegas, eran dos entradas para un espectáculo de Londres y una reserva para desayunar en uno de los lugares más bonitos de Paris, se le cayó el alma a los pies, el pobre Flitwick debía llevar largo tiempo preparando esa cita y ella se la había arruinado por completo, además le había llamado de todo menos guapo.

Sintiendo la peor persona del mundo se puso el abrigo y salió a buscarle, lo encontró sentado en la escalera de un local cerrado.

—Siento haberte dicho todo eso.

—No lo sientas, es lo que piensas.

Minerva miró a sus zapatos:

—Fui una imbécil, me comporté como una niñata de quince años, a mi edad y a la tuya el físico no es lo importante, sino quién iba a querer estar con una uva pasa como yo.

—Yo llevo años intentándolo.

—Ese es el problema, que estoy desentrenada y de repente aparece un hombre irresistible como tú y yo lo estropeo todo— a Flitwick se le escapo una sonrisa— Realmente lo siento. ¿Todavía quieres hacer todas estas cosas conmigo?—interrogó Minerva levantando las entradas en alto—Si me dices que no lo comprenderé, no merezco estar con una persona como tú.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?— preguntó Flitwick atónito mientras se enjugaba una solitaria lágrima

—No tengo ningún plan mejor ¿tú?

—Por supuesto que no, vámonos.

La extraña pareja se desapareció para aparecer en Londres, y allí ambos magos vivieron una experiencia completamente mágica, primero fueron a ver un concierto de una bruja que a Minerva le encantaba, y a la que Flitwick adoraba. Ambos gritaron y cantaron todas las canciones con un fervor adolescente, luego fueron a bailar a una discoteca para magos "expertos", dieron un paseo por Francia y terminaron desayunando en una romántica cafetería francesa con vistas a la torre Eiffel. Minerva paso una magnifica velada, hacía tiempo que no se lo pasaba tan bien, Flitwick la trataba como si fuera la única mujer del mundo y no podía evitar que eso le encantara. Una noche de San Valentín que nunca olvidaría.

A las 8 de la mañana se aparecieron otra vez en Hogsmeade e hicieron el camino de vuelta a casa a pie y en silencio, saboreando los últimos minutos de esa sorprendente cita. Una vez en Hogwarts Flitwick se atrevió a dar un paso más allá:

—Nos queda una hora hasta que comiencen las clases, te apetece venir a mi dormitorio

Minerva enrojeció pero le siguió hasta su habitación

—Pasa—le abrió la puerta cortésmente el profesor—espera aquí que tengo que ir al baño, pero no tardo ni dos minutos.

McGonagall observó la habitación intranquila, si la había llevado ahí solo podía ser para dos cosas, y ya no era hora de dormir precisamente, esperó incomoda ajustándose el moño y cuando la puerta del baño se abrió el miedo la invadió por completo.

Cuando el profesor Flitwick estuvo listo se encontró con la habitación vacía aunque alcanzó a ver la sombra de un gato de escabulléndose por la ventana. La decepción se reflejó en su cara.

—Bueno la cosa no ha ido tan mal—se animó a sí mismo—acabó de tener una cita con la bruja más guapa de todo Hogwarts ¡qué digo Hogwarts, de toda Gran Bretaña!— y volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa de completa felicidad se acostó en la cama y cerró los ojos, tenía que memorizar cada detalle de esa velada.

**0—0**

En el gran comedor Pomona y Minerva conversaban más que comían.

— ¿Qué tal la cita de anoche?

—Prefiero no hablar de eso. ¿Cómo se te ocurre organizarme una cita con el profesor Flitwick?

Pomona estalló en una sonora carcajada

—Yo no sabía quién era hasta que la señora Hooch me lo confesó anoche.

—En valiente entuerto me habéis metido.

—No será para tanto, mujer.

—La cosa no estuvo mal, es un hombre muy educado, pero no es… Tú ya me entiendes

—Sí, te entiendo. ¿Él sabe que no tiene posibilidades?

—No estoy segura, ayer me llevó a su habitación.

— ¿Y tú fuiste?

—Sí, no le vi venir hasta el final—la profesora Sprout miró a Minerva sospechosamente— ¡No hice nada!

— ¿Seguro?

—Obviamente.

—No sé, eso de que no sabías cuales eran sus intenciones me suena bastante a mentira. Seguro que no querías acabar la noche como Merlín manda.

—Si vas a decir estas tonterías, acabamos la conversación aquí. Hace mucho que no salgo con hombres, no lo vi venir.

—Y tanto—Minerva frunció el ceño y le lanzó a su interlocutora una mirada envenenada—Vale, vale, lo siento, ya dejo el tema—contestó Pomona levantado las manos para darse por vencida.

**0—0**

Esa misma tarde Minerva le mandó una carta a Flitwick disculpándose por su desaparición, ambos siguieron viéndose y manteniendo la costumbre de realizar diferentes salidas. No era raro verlos juntos yendo a bailar o cenar. Aun así todo Hogwarts se sigue preguntando si hubo, hay o habrá algo más entre ellos que simples salidas. Ni los mejores adivinadores han conseguido descubrirlo.


End file.
